The present invention relates generally to edge detecting mechanisms, and more particularly, is directed to an edge sensor with plural size surface portions for engaging a tool holder or the like.
When machining a workpiece, it is important that the cutter or other tool accurately follow a desired path. Accordingly, it is known to use an electronic edge sensor or edge finder, for example, as sold under Model Number EEF-1 by Travers Tool Co., Inc. of Flushing, N.Y. Such an electronic edge sensor is mounted in a tool-holding collet of a machine tool and thereby moves with the collet. As a result, a probe of the electronic edge sensor can ride along the workpiece. When the probe or tip portion of the edge sensor contacts the workpiece, an electrical circuit is closed through the workpiece, the collet, and the machine tool, to cause a plurality of, for example, three battery powered light emitting diodes (LEDs) of the electronic edge sensor to be illuminated. This indicates to the operator of the tool that the edge of a workpiece has been found. The edge sensor, with an appropriate probe tip, can also be used to measure the height of a workpiece in the vertical direction.
Such an electronic edge sensor is generally formed with a generally cylindrical housing from which the probe extends. However, because of the varying sizes of collets used with existing tools, such an electronic edge sensor is limited to use with collets of only a limited size range. Different diameter edge sensors must be used for various different diameter collets, thus requiring having a number of different edge sensors on hand.